


Lofty returns

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault
Kudos: 5





	Lofty returns

Dom was at the nurse's station with essie chatting about the past weekend. Ben had asked essie to marry him and she was so happy and in love. Dom was happy for her because she deserved to be happy. Sacha walked up to them and saw the ring on her finger.  
Sacha "congratulations"  
Essie "thank you sacha, well I better get to work" essie left and the smile on Sacha's face dropped. Dom put his hand on Sacha's shoulder in sympathy because sacha had never really gotten over essie even though she had been dating ben for years.  
Dom "you okay?"  
Sacha "yeah, what about you? This must be bringing up memories of lofty"  
Dom "kind of but I have moved on"  
Sacha "ok but I'm here for you if you need to talk" dom smiled in thanks and went back to his paperwork. It had been almost 5 years since lofty had left and in that time a lot had changed. Hansen had retired from the NHS and ric had taken over as CEO. Donna, Cameron, jac and zav had all left for one reason or another. Nikki had taken over Darwin and was doing a good job running it with kian. Fletch and ange had gotten married and were still going strong but the one thing that hadn't changed was that dom still loved lofty with every cell of his being. Dom had been in other relationships since lofty but they all failed because dom couldn't commit. Dom decided that he needed a walk so headed to the coffee shop. As dom walked up to collect his coffee he heard a familiar voice call his name, dom turned around and saw lofty standing there with the same goofy grin he always had. Dom forgot about his coffee and ran to give lofty a bear hug.  
Lofty "can't breathe" dom released his grip and took a step back.  
Dom "sorry, I just can't believe you're here"  
Lofty "I missed you too, do you have time for a chat?"  
Dom "of course, let's go for a walk" they took off towards the peace garden.  
Dom "so how are you?"  
Lofty "good what about you?"  
Dom "okay I guess, alot has happened recently"  
Lofty "yeah, Robin told me about chloe. I'm sorry"  
Dom "it is what it is. So you kept in contact with robin?"  
Lofty "yes but I have wanted to ring you so many times"  
Dom "then why didn't you"  
Lofty "I needed to find myself and I couldn't do that with you"  
Dom "so why come back now?"  
Lofty "after I heard about chloe, it made me realize that life is too short to not go after what you want and what I want is you"  
Dom "that wasn't what you said when you left"  
Lofty "I was a fool and I will understand if you don't still love me"  
Dom "of course I love you but I can't just go back to how it was"  
Lofty "I know and I will give you whatever you need"  
Dom "I just need time"  
Lofty "then take all the time you want" dom pulled lofty into a kiss. Dom and lofty continued to talk for the next few hours. Chloe smiled down from heaven happy that one good thing had come out of her untimely death.


End file.
